powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Barrage Mini-Series (Comic 2)
The next night in Futuristic City, Darren was in his civilian clothing and was driving to pick up his fiancé for their date. Darren then arrived to her job to pick her up. He then walked in and said “Ready to go baby.” Victoria then said “Yep just setting the alarm, and we can get out of here.”Darren then said “Alright I’ll be outside.” he then walked to his car and opened the door for her to get in. Victoria then walked out of the store and to his car, Darren then shut the car door behind her and got in the driver seat. They were then headed to the movie theaters. Victoria then said “What happened to you last night, your phone was turned off?” Darren then said “Voltage had to take care of something.” Victoria then said “That’s why you pushed out date back?” Darren then said “Yeah this city just keeps filling up with more and more criminals.” Victoria then said “Powerstrike has you doing to much.” Darren then said “I’m the one asking for the assignments, this city needs help.” Victoria then said “You sound you’re your trying to be a savior or something.” Darren then said “I’m just a guy trying to help.” Victoria then said “Just don't get yourself killed.” Darren then said “Your not the first one to warn me this week.” Victoria then said “Well people care about you Darren, we want you to be safe.” Darren then said “I just don't want you to get hurt again, because I wasn't able to stop someone before they got to you.” Victoria then held his hand and said “I can handle myself, Darren please just be careful.” Darren then said “I won't be leaving you anytime soon baby.” The two then arrived at the movie theaters and Darren opened the door for her to walk out. The two were close together as they walked inside the movie theatre. Darren said “What do you want to see baby?” Victoria said “Well I wanted to see the new Illusive Edges movie.” Darren then said “Baby you were speaking my mind.” He then bought them 2 tickets and went in. After the movie Darren walked her home and said “I had a great time Victoria.” Victoria said “Me too’ it was a great experience.” Darren said “Don't we always feel that way when we're together.” Victoria smiled and said “Yeah that's true.” The two then walked out of the movie theaters and saw a man in black gym shoes, track pants and a tight black shirt. He was light skinned with a thin beard, and stood 5’9 and was very muscular. Darren then said “Jacob?!” Jacob then turned around and said “How’s it going guys?” Darren then said “When did you get here?” Jacob then said “Last night.” Victoria then said “Yeah, it’s been awhile since you came and visited us.” Darren then said “Yeah, too long.” Jacob then said “I have been busy with work.” Victoria then said “I see why you two are friends.” Jacob then said “We’re more then friends.” Darren then said “True, we were just leaving to head to dinner.” Victoria then said “He can join us, I’d love to hear about what's been up with you lately.” Jacob then said “No I don't want to spoil the romantic evening, I just wanted to tell Darren to meet me at Gullan Tower when he’s done with your date.” Darren then said “Alright.” Jacob then said “You two enjoy the rest of your date then.” Jacob then walked off leaving the two alone. Victoria then said “He was with you last night wasn't he?” Darren then said “Yeah.” The two then walked back to the car and drove off to a nice restaurant. Victoria then said “Mambas is one of the best restaurants in the city.” Darren then said “Only the best for my baby.” He then opened the car door for her and walked her inside and told the host “Fobbs, table for two.” The host then said “Follow me.” The two followed him to a window booth. The host then said “A waiter will be with you shortly to take your order.” Darren then said “Did anything happen at work?” Victoria then said “Nothing but the same old, same old.” Darren then said “Managing a clothing store isn't the most exciting thing?” Victoria laughed and said “Yeah, exactly; but what did you do last night.” Darren then said “I tracked down a guns transfer between two local gangs.” Victoria then said “How did it go?” Darren then said “Smooth, until they spotted me.” Victoria then said “Did they hurt you?” Darren then said “No my body armor made sure of that.” Victoria then said “And Jacob?” Darren then said “I guess you could say that.” Victoria then said “You know you don't.” Darren then said “Yeah, I just have trouble trusting others with my life.” A waiter then walked up to them and said “So what are you two having.” Darren then said “I’ll talked steak well done with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes.” Darren then said “What are you having, baby?” Victoria then said “I have know idea, I’ve never been here before.” Darren then winked and said “I know.” He then told the waiter “She’ll take a Mamba salad, and we’ll both have a glass of Sprite.” The waiter then said “Your meal will be here shortly.” The two then touched hands from across the table and their eyes locked on each other's. Darren then said “I love you Victoria Ann Robinson.” Victoria then said “I love you too.” Darren then said “I will never ever leave you on this world alone.” Victoria then said “That's not something you can choose to do.” Darren then said “I know, it’s something I am commited to accomplishing.” A couple hours past and the two were finished eating and were driving home. Darren then opened the door for her and walked her into the house, where he then walked up stairs to grab a large blue bag. Victoria then said “Don't die.” Darren then said “Never was a fan.” Victoria then smirked and said “Seriously.” Darren walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and said “Trust me baby.” He then walked out the house saying “I’ll back.” He then made his way to Gullan Tower were Jacob sat on the roof overlooking the city in his Black Badger gear with helmet open. Darren was in his Voltage gear with his helmet in his arm. Voltage then said “Nice view, but why did you tell me to meet you here.” Badger then said “I’m not here just to visit.” Voltage then said “Kinda figured that.” Badger the said “Powerstrike assigned me here for a couple days.” Voltage then said “For?” Badger then said “A Powerstrike scientist back at my base was let go due to him assaulting his employer.” Voltage then said "And?" Badger then said "The guy thought he was wrongly let go and came back in a suit he designed and killed the guy in his home." Voltage then said “And he ran here.” Badger then said “Yeah they tracked down his position to somewhere in this city.” Voltage then said “Well a guy with that kinda tech will be hard to track just by signal especially in this." Badger then said "The city of the future." Voltage then said "So that’s why they sent you to investigate.” Voltage then said “Thought you just do security now?” Badger then said “Well when I was offered a chance to team up with you I jumped at it.” Voltage then said “Alright, so where do we go now?” Badger then said "The guy's name is Vector Williams, he's definitely changed his name a few times while running from us, but he can't change his face." Voltage then said "So you need me to hack into the camera systems in the city and look for a match on his face." Badger then said "It's a start." Voltage then tapped on his wrist and said "I'm hacking now." Badger then said "Good." Voltage then said "I've got a match on a guy named Robert Diaz." Badger then said "Can you track down is location?" Voltage's wrist screen then began to glitch with a voice then saying "Nice try." Badger then heard a helicopter hovering their way. The helicopter then launched a missile at the roof of Gullan Tower. Badger then yelled "Look out!" He then tackled Voltage off the roof as the missile hit the roof destroying it...(To Be Continued)